love and pain a jane volturi love story
by kstubbe1234
Summary: when kara met the volturi, she never thought she would be the mate of the most fearsome guard member. a story of love, pain and loss. (work in progress)(first few chapters are short but ill make them longer soon!)
1. Chapter 1 caught

**A/N: 3-22-18: guys please don't just read the first and second chapter and give up I'm revising everything this week and the chapters as you go on are ectually quite good I'm looking for a beta now and please review! I need the feedback to tell me what to change etc thanks for listening to this rambling! Again, don't give up after the first few chapters I'm revising everything and I have a few twilight x OC oneshots coming out soon**

Chapter 1. caught

"JANE WHERE ARE YOU?" god damnit…

their catching up no. I can't lose Jane. More importantly she can't lose would crush her. I love Jane more than my own life. Oh god's the guard is catching up. "KARA COME HERE" thanks the gods!

"ALEC IMOBILIZE THEM! " Alec hurry up with your gift!

"Sister, I will carry you to the car it shall be faster. What you have done was foolish but none of us are mad. Not even Caius. I understand why you killed Lisa but you should have controlled yourself. We all love you sister. And you would kill Jane if you ever died. Please be more careful if you want to kill someone again. Tell one of us and we will help you with the evidence and the body. Ok?"

"Ok alec. You are the best big brother a human could ask for.'' I see janes car. I see her in it and I see Felix. There she is, my sun, my whole life, the reason i continue to exist. Jane is my mate. My other half of my soul. At first I didn't understand how someone as powerful and high ranking in the volturi guard would want a weak little human like me until I felt the mating pull.

"CARA! Cara mia you had us all so scared! I was afraid we weren't going to make it and they would arrest you!" then, she crushed her stone cold lips to my soft warm ones. I break away far too soon.

"babe, im fine, alec had to subdue some of the guards but i'm fine. I love you jane volturi. I love you with all my being." God she's so sexy and cute with those beautiful crimson eyes. I knew that feeding from humans was wrong to an extent but its how they had to exist. And without Jane, i would be lost. She keeps me grounded and i her. Wihtout one you lose the other.

"I love you too cara Posen soon to be volturi. But we need to get out of here. They are close." I looked behind the car and to the side and they were about 10 seconds from the car. I jumped is while alec ran full speed and got into the driver seat and I sat on jane's lap. And we sped off in the purple lambo aro got me for my 15th birthday 3 months ago. Im sure we were going 10 times the legal limit but we needed to get to aro, I either need to be in volterra, with the cullens while they clear this up, or changed. I was hoping option 3 me and jane could start our forever. I knew the best option was for me to be changed on the road with morphine in my system so I couldn't move. Isabella Cullen told me of her transformation and how the morphine essentially tied her down so she couldn't scream.

We pulled up to the volturi mansion that they bought in cali after jane and I were mated. At least one of the ancients were here at all times. I am the one human that caius actually likes. Were at the mansion. We switched cars a few miles back and dem is driving the lambo to lead them away from us. Were going to the private jet right now to fly to forks. Aro trusts the cullens to keep us safe. I have taken a liking to the half breed girl also. Ness is very interesting. Ah, we're here at the volturis California mansion which is very secluded.

esme Cullen built the house, knowing that aro wanted me to finish my education here and then move to Volterra. Now that I can't, I will go to Volterra when all of this blows over and live there and assume my spot as the Volturi princess. Aro and Sulpicia are my true parents. The people who bore me were just stand ins until my true parents found me. In the vampire world, there are two two types of "true" relationships. True mates, what me and Jane are, and true family. True family is the family that is perfect for you in every way. Even if they aren't the family you were born into, they are your true family.

A/N:i changed some of the names since the L***y name is a girl who will do and say anything to get me in trouble and i didnt want my full name on this fic.


	2. Chapter 2 aro

**A/N i know this isnt the best fanfic. please send me your thoughts and opinions! this story is un betad so all the mistakes ar emy own. srry yall!**

Chapter 2. aro

Kpov

"father? Im home father. I know what it may look like but i can explain. Lesly knew about vampires because she stole my phone. I have a complicated lock as you know father but she hacked into my phone and was going to spread that vampires were real. She was going to be the downfall of the vampire world. So I killed her and then tyler and reuben came and saw what I did \so I killed them too… i'm sorry father please forgive me. I was only trying to protect the secret.' Oh god I hope father can forgive me for being so in silent and stupid! "give me your hand cara mia" "yes father' father I love you. More than my human father."I love you too cara mia figlia I could never hate you. I wish you had told one about the girl before but I am glad you were not harmed. Sulpicia was so worried about you. You should go see her." "yes father"

"mother? May I come in?" I hope she can forgive me for causing such pain. "come in my darling" thank the gods she doesn't hate me "mother I am so sorry for doing such a foolish thing. I take full responsibility for my actions. I killed them because they knew the secret. They couldn't live. If I disappointed you and father I am deeply sorry. I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't know ruben and tyler were going to be there. I'm so-" "cara mia, me and your father could never hate you. We are just worried about you. The police will find you if we don't take you somewhere that isn't here. How about we go visit the cullens? You could go see alice!" oh yay! I have been wanting to shop! "of course mother! Could alice take me shopping? Please oh please mother?" I hope she says yes! "of course cara mia. But, you must have at least 2 members of the guard with you at all times. You may also choose them. I know jane will always be one." I love sulpicia, even though she isn't my biological mother, same with aro, I love them like parents. "of course mother.' I may only be 16 in human years, but soon I will be with my mate in immortality. "SULPICIA THE POLICE ARE HERE LOOKING FOR CARA'' oh no… "shhh it's ok cara mia, shhh it's ok. ARO GET UP HERE! DEMITRI OPEN THE DOOR AND KEEP THEM THERE UNTIL I COME DOWN." In a split second I had both my vampire parents hugging me and calming me down. "father? I should be changed now. There is no time to waste. All I need is jane and you to change me." "of course my darling cara. I agree. They won't be able to find you if you are immortal. But you may bring them to us if you are changed now. You will most likely be screaming in agony.'' Oh right… "let me call bella. Take me far away so I can. And please bring all of the morphine we have." 'who do you want to take you?" "I want father and jane. It will look too suspicious if you aren't here mother. I will see you later. I love you mama" 'I love you cara mia." "jane?" in a second my mate was there and cradling me to her stone cold body. 'what my darling mate?" "can you take me to the mountains? I need you and father to take me there." "of course baby. I love you with all my being." "I love you too jane" and we were off. We reached the mountains into a well hidden area so that we could call bella. The reason I wanted to call her is that she told me the story of when she burned. She was trapped inside her own body by the morphine and she was paralyzed. I am hoping that the same will happen to me. The I can be moved while I burn. They can take me to the cullens and then after a few days back home to volterra. "were here my darling." "thanks babe" calling bella "hello?" "hey bells, I need to ask you a quick question. How was your burning when you had the morphine in your system? I killed some people and it would be better if I was an immortal while we traveled or at least quiet. I have reason to believe I will be like you and have self control. And we will be heading to forks as soon as we can.' "well, when I burned it was like I was paralyzed. I couldn't talk or move at first. But when I could I kept quiet so that I didn't hurt Edwards. I believe you will have the same self control because you are much like I was while I was human. And would you like me to put you on speaker phone? Everyone is here." "yes please. I would like to talk to Carlisle actually." "hello?" oh thank the gods it's Carlisle. "hello Carlisle. I was hoping that I would be able to visit with you all while father and mother take care of the media and all of that. Father and jane are with me. Father brought a lot of morphine at my request so that I could be changed but not attract too much attention by screaming. I know that the change will be agonizing but it must happen. If all goes to plan I should be burning for about 4 hours by the time we arrive. Does that sound like a good idea Carlisle?" "yes. You and everyone are always welcome here. But what about when you wake?" "would you be able to get donated blood? I am planning on being like my parents and my mate when I return to volterra. If that is ok with you. If you can not we will hunt away from forks. Far away." "it should be alright. I should have enough time to go to the blood bank. Thank you for asking but you are always welcome cara.i will have the blood within the hour." "thank you my dear friend. I will see you soon."

"jane. Father. I am ready."


	3. Chapter 3 burning

Chapter 3 burning.

"you will feel a little pinch cara mia." 'ok father." Ow. Ohhh that feels nice.

''cara mia? Were going to start now." Father informs me. "ok father. I love you both." I say to my father and my mate before Jane leans into my ear. "I love you to my beautiful mate. When you awake, you will be like me." Then I saw jane go to my ankle, then I felt fire.

Father was biting my wrists and half of my neck. Forcing as much venom as he could in me. I felt like I was on fire. The morphine was pulling me under but the last thing I saw was jane biting my neck then kissing my lips. Bella was right. I can't move. I can't tell time. All I know is the pain. Burning pain.i must be a pile of bone and ash by now. It could have been years or a millennia that passed. I don't know. Just pain. That is all I know.

Jane POV

My poor mate. She is so still. I never knew I could love anyone this much. All I was before her was one of the witch twins. Just one of the more valued guards. But now, I have my mate and my life Is complete with her. I am not complete without her. She is in pure agony. And i wish I could take the pain away but I can't. After the pain is over we can start our forever. I won't have to worry about her getting hurt or killed.

We just arrived at the cullen house. I have been carrying her cradled to me. "bring her in here" Carlisle has instructed me to bring her to the large couch. Her skin is already a little paler and already a little harder. I am not leaving her side. I will hold her until her heart stops and she awakens. She is cradled against me on the couch. I have taken my cloak and overshirt off and have changed into mini shorts made of cotton that the seer, Alice Cullen, gave to me. in hopes to take away some of the burning. Her skin has dropped a few degrees in temperature. She has been burning for two days and she's almost done, it figures because of how much venom we put into her. We put so much that it almost burned ahead of the morphine. Luckily she was pulled under before the venom reached the morphine. She has been so silent and still. I can only hope she doesn't hate me for doing this to her.

-two days later cara pov(A few minutes after Jane's POV)-

I can feel the burning flee out of my limbs but in turn go into my heart. I can hear everything. I hear jane saying loving words to me. My heart is taking off. Sucking the fire out of my body but placing it in my heart. As my heart nears its last beat I feel jane holding me, cradling me to her body. But she is not cold. She is warm to me. Of course she would be, we are the same temperature now, the same type of creature.

Part of her and father is flowing through me right now. Their venom coursing through my veins. I smell what I can only compare to sun and cherries. That must be jane. Then I feel no burn. My heart has given out. I smell something that smells like rancid dog. I smell 5 other vampires other than my mate. And one that I can't place, it smells like perfume mixed with food, that must be renesmee. From what bella explained her scent to be. I opened my eyes to look into my mates eyes. I look around the room and I see ness, Jacob, Carlisle, Emmett, jasper, Edward. And father. Jane is still cradling me to her. The moment I decide to sit up and hug jane, I am.

 **A/N:** sorry for the short chapters and mistakes. Review and express your opinion on where the story should go! I'm open to everyone's opinions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I'll be posting the rest of the chapters I have pre written today most likely and maybe even a new story! It will either be a Draco Malfoy x OC, Harry Potter x OC, or another I've pre written. After about chapter 8 or 9 of this I wil actually start writing. the rest was pre written.


	4. Chapter 4 new and exiting

Chapter 4. new and exciting

Cara pov

When I looked away from jane, albeit reluctantly, I had only glanced at everyone. Not giving myself the time to really let everyone and everything sink in. when I saw father I was shocked. It was as if I saw him through murky water. The second I decided to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek it was done. I need to control myself. If I don't I might take jane right here right now. Oh gods, i'm still hugging father and Edward just heard that… just great. "how do you feel?" "well Carlisle, I feel amazing. I can see, hear, and smell everything. But what is that gods awful wet dog smell?" " '' that would be me.'' Huh. They weren't kidding when they said the shapeshifters smelled disgusting. '''father, how long was I burning? " "well my sweet, you were burning for a little over 2 days. Which was quicker than most."

Oh. It felt like years to me. Huh. " we have asked eleazar from the denali coven to see what your gift is if you have one. Oh I am so sorry, Edward, can you bring the cart here? It has the blood in it. We have gotten blood from the blood bank. Most of it is in the fridge. We have enough to sustain all of you for up to 3 weeks. I got so much in case you stay a little longer, for your flight back, and in case anyone gets thirsty." Now that he mentions it, I am quite thirsty. My throat is dry as bone and it burns little.

"i'm surprised you were able to control yourself. The only newborn i've ever crossed with that much self control was bella. Even in the armies none of them ever showed this much restraint." Oh thank the gods Edward has the blood. I decided to go with my families diet of human blood .

Edward took out a few blood bags and I immediately took one and drank it in less than a minute and started getting more. Before I knew it I was feeling sloshy and I had drained at least 90% of the bags. "are you still thirsty my love?" jane, always putting me before herself. "no darling. Are you thirsty? Please drink some. I now know what it is like to be thirsty." "I love you cara mia." "as I love you jane" and as soon as the words left my lips, my lips were on hers. Before the kiss could get more heated we broke apart. Jane drank some blood and so did father.

Then eleazar came. "hello young one. I am eleazar of the denali coven." "hello. Im cara. You already know my mate jane, and my father aro. I was told that you could identify one's gifts?" I inquire. And he says "yes I can. And you young one, have the ability to paralyze someone while also putting them in pain only matched by transformation and your mates gift." Holy shit… " well cara, my darling daughter for all intents and purposes, you have a very valuable gift. You are to have a guard around you all the time unless we are in volterra and in the palace. I know it may seem harsh now but I only want to keep you safe. The same goes for your mother. After what happened to dydime, we don't want to risk our family. Albeit the wives have more freedom now but they always have at least two guards with them at all only do it because we care." I know that father. I know. I was touching his face so he could hear my thoughts. I love you father. Never forget or doubt that. "as I love you my sweet daughter." I am so happy! I have the same gifts as my mate and her twin. I am one of the most powerful vampires in existence. I can paralyze and hurt as many people as I want. I just need training to learn how to utilize my gift.


	5. Chapter 5 back to volterra

Cara point of view

"goodbye! I will see you all soon!" I will miss the cullens but I knew this stay was going to be short. We have been here for 2 days and now it is time to go back home.

Heidi called and said she had some tourists coming in tomorrow afternoon so we should get back home. Im excited to try fresh blood instead of bagged blood. Not that i'm not grateful for the blood Carlisle got us it's just that I want to try perfectly 98.6 blood. The flight home was extremely uneventful in the volturis giant private jet. Me and jane were just cuddling most of the time (not that i'm complaining) and aro got me an iphone 6s with a custom case that has the volturi crest on it and under it it says princess. It is in my favorite blood red writing. As soon as we landed in volterra, jane had my hand in hers, fingers laced together, and was showing me the mountains.

My last time here was just to see jane. And see her I did. We got into our waiting limo with tinted windows. Heidi called again and said that the tourists will arrive in an hour. Luckily we were half an hour away from the castle. Jane was cradling me to her chest. I don't know why she still did because i'm no longer a frail human, but a strong immortal. Not that I minded though, I am 16 in human years and jane is 18. She is 5'11 and im 5'7. We sit int he car with me cradled to her chest in peace. We are content just being together to spend our time, uncle Marcus tells me that our bond is one of the strongest mating bonds hes ever seen.

I could stare at her crimson eyes for the rest of our forever and still be happy. Her white blonde hair is in a pretty wavy braid to one side while my brown hair is in a high ponytail. My eyes were a glowing crimson while hers were 2 shades darker, like the color mine will be after my newborn year. As we arrive at the castle, I see demetri, Chelsea, afton, and heidi greeting us. Renata is guarding athenodora. Sulpicia gives me a peck on the cheek and head with them to go find "aunt" athenodora. 'uncle' marcus and 'uncle' caius are here to greet us as well. They honestly feel like my real uncles. They care about me and they listen if I need to tell them something. "Uncle marcus! Uncle caius! Ive missed you both!" I missed caius and marcus because I tell them everything. Even the stuff I don't tell jane but will in the near future.

"we have missed you to cara mia. How was your trip? And might I say I love the new color of your eyes. How was your experience?" oh great… the questioning I have been avoiding. "heidi, won't the humans be here any minute?" "of course cara. Actually I hear them coming now. See you in a few." Thank the gods the humans are here today. Im positively thirsty. Ah one of the little quirks about being a newborn vampire, you're constantly thirsty.

I had father get the rest of the blood and more from Carlisle in case I got very thirsty between feedings. The way heidi lures the humans here is she says they won a luxury vacation in a random hotspot but what they don't know is they are going to volterra to be our next meal. She got about 10 extra so that I could fill myself. She said this batch was extra juicy. Oh gods how my throat burns. '' you ready to feed baby?" HELL YEAH "hell yeah babe my throat burns a lot. '

' and that's when I heard the most magical sound next to jane's voice. About 40 heart beats. "alright people, stay together" 'OH THANK THE GODS" holy shit! They really are juicy looking! Ohhhh i'm so thirsty! "heidi, please get the door." Thank the gods "of course master aro.''

 **A/N: In this, aro did not kill Didyme. Vladimir and Stefan's little army did. And i know the quality is crap. Please express your opinions in the comments and reviews. I take ALL feedback into consideration. Thank you for reading! Chapter 6 should be up later but no guarantees.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. first feeding

A/N: ok guys, dont kill me. im so sorry i didnt update sooner! this chapter took a while to get out . ive been trying to make them better. this one delves into the logic of Cara as a vampire some. Like how she views the humans as less than her. and yes, there is a hint to a lemon in this chapter, lemons to come my friends. now, i want everyone who has constructive critisism to please leave a review, i only have one for the whole story. those are what motivate me to write. please please please review!

Oh the wonderful screams coming from the humans. I have drained 5 so far and my mate has expertly drained 4. Watching her 'hunt' is so erotic i'm having trouble not taking her right now. She doesn't have a drop of blood on her yet my outfit has blood on it. I actually liked this one too! I guess jane will have to take me shopping soon. There are actually some very ver¥ good designers in volterra.

Heidi was talking about taking me to sephora to get me some make up anyways. I may have exceptional self control but I still have that newborn trait where I go off topic a lot. This middle age lady was delicious. Her blood was sweeter than the last. Sweet blood is always nice. When heidi doesn't fish for humans and im thirsty, father allows me to hunt outside of volterra in the nearby cities and I have to have at least 1 or 2 guards with me the whole time.

Feeding like this is amazing. I don't know how the cullens can feed off of animals but I admire their strength and morals. Imp not saying i'll switch to animal blood but I still highly respect them. But if the situatuation demanded it, i would switch if there was no human blood. But i dont get how they live in a constant state of thirst. they are never fully satisfied, i could never deal with the burn for more than a few hours at a time!

If they earned father's respect than they already have mine. It takes a long time for someone ,especially a coven, to earn father's trust. According to father and Carlisle cullen, Carlisle used to live with the volturi a few centuries back. He only stayed for a few decades because of their differing food preference. Then a few decades later in the early 1900s, he sired Edward and his mate esme. Then he sired Rosalie in hoped that she would be Edward's mate but a few decades later Rosalie found Emmett and took him to Carlisle to change him, then alice and jasper joined the cullens. Then in 2007 bella was transformed after nearly dying giving birth to the half breed renesmee. All except alice and jasper were created on their deathbed.

Alice was created in an attempt to save her life from another vampire and jasper was created during the civil war by a woman that father it trying to track down named maria. Southern vampire armies were very common during the civil war. Man I hate being a newborn. I get off topic so much! After everyone was done 'eating', I helped dispose of the bodies. We buried them in a mass grave about 200 feet below the ground. It is very far from volterra and has never been found by humans.

After we finish eating I tell father i am going to take a bath, Jane follows me.

When i get into our room i turn and attack Jane's lips with my own, our lips moving in sync. "babe. i need to get the bath ready" i tell her.

"screw the bath. we can take it later. i need you" she says. i immedietly move us to the bed and in less than 5 seconds every stitch of clothing is off of us and in shreds on the floor. jane attacks my neck and slowly moved twords my throbbing center.

after about an hour of striaght fucking me and jane end up on the bath. With her leaning against me. But, I hear someone at the door so i put on my small red silk robe and see who it is. Its Felix.

"Aro wishes to see you Cara. he said its important." he says.

as i walk through the halls (or rather run at vampire speed) i scent out my father, and find him in his study with mother.

"hello dear one. you may be wondering why we asked you here, well, were throwing you a party, to show the vampire world their new princess." he says. as if he read my mind he then tells me the next bit of information with a somber expression.

"But, im afraid we must invite _them."_ Mother says. It was then i started freaking out.

A/N

who is THEM? why is cara reacting that way? find out in the next installment of love and pain!


End file.
